Destiny High (Repost)
by Boohbear19
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are in boarding school...which is a lot more interesting than you think. (Re-Post, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CROSSOVER WITH FINAL FANTASY) Pairings: Sora&Kairi Riku&OC Roxas&Xion? Or Roxas&Namine? Cloud&Tifa Zack&Aerith Tidus&Yuna Shuyin&Lenne and many more! (Rating MAY go up! Not sure yet! XD)
1. Destiny High Staff (Introduction)

** Authors Note **

YES, I am re-posting Destiny High since many have been upset that I've taken it down. However, the reason I took them down was because the entire story was unorganized (Believe it or not) and my spelling was awful. Now that I have improved and planned with the story (Many thanks to GreenPearlAtlanticAries) The series will be up **AND DIFFERENT! **So If you've read this before, I hope you like the changes, if not...enjoy! :D

AND YES IT IS A FINAL FANTASY & KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER!

Also GreenPearl and I are adding our OC's they won't be main but they will be in the story, you can read about them on my profile page :)

**Authors Notice: **

Also, Constructive criticism is excepted. Rude insults and nasty comments like : _"This story sucks, go kill yourself!"_ or _"I can write better than this, you're a terrible writer"_ Are extremely immature, however I can not stop you for bashing my story, it's your choice. If you REALLY feel like you need to spend your own time writing rude and immature things to me, go for it. You're just going to be wasting your own time because_** I DON'T CARE.**_ I'm not perfect and never will be, also this IS fan fiction...just an FWI.

**Reminder: **

This isn't exactly a real chapter...it's just a little info before the story starts! :) If you have any questions or concerns feel free to PM me! :D

**Disclaimer: **I am not associated with Square Enix, nor will I EVER be. All character rights go and belong to Square Enix. I just write about them. :)

* * *

**Destiny High Staff/Classes**

* * *

**Teacher: Sebastian **

**Class: Band (3rd Period only) **

* * *

****** Teacher: Cid Highwind **

******Class: **Basics Of Mechanics

* * *

**Teacher: ****Lulu and Rinoa Heartily **

******Class: **Basics Of Potion

* * *

**Teacher: Phil**

**Class: Basics Of Olympics**

* * *

**Teacher:Rapunzel **

**Class:Basic Of Arts**

* * *

**Teacher: Merlin and Donald Duck  
**

**Class:Basics Of Magic**

* * *

**Teacher: Ariel  
**

**Class: Choir**

* * *

**Detention: Skinner  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Jane  
**

**Class: English**

* * *

**Teacher: Belle  
**

**Class: French**

* * *

**Teacher: Remi, Colette, Taton, Linguini  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Jasmine  
**

**Class: Fashion and Beauty**

* * *

**Teacher: Hercules**

**Class: Greek Mythology**

* * *

**Teacher: Yen Sid  
**

**Class: History Of Nobodies**

* * *

**Teacher: Cinderella  
**

**Class: Interior Design**

* * *

**Teacher: Jack Skellington  
**

**Class: Improve**

* * *

**Teacher: Anton Ego  
**

**Class: Journalism**

* * *

**Janitor: Sephiroth, Kadaji, Yahzoo, and Loz  
**

* * *

**Teacher: King/Principle Mickey (1st Only)**

**Class: Keyblade Wielding**

* * *

**Lunch: Lemire and Mrs Potts  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Milo  
**

**Class: Math**

* * *

**Teacher: Tifa Lockhart-Strife, and Mulan  
**

**Class: Martial Arts**

* * *

**Nurse: Aerith Gainsborough-Fair  
**

* * *

**Teacher: Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, and Squall Leonhart  
**

**Class: Swordsmanship**

* * *

**Teacher:Aurora  
**

**Class: Therapy and Relaxation**

* * *

**Vice Principles: Donald Duck and Goofy  
**

**Principle: King Mickey**

* * *

**Destiny High Clubs**

* * *

**Art Club: Rapunzel  
**

**Archology Club: Milo **

**Band Club: **** Sebastian **

**Blitz Ball Club: Wakka **

**Fashion Club: Jasmine **

**Food Club: Remi**

**Chocobo Riding: Cloud Strife, and Zack Fair**

**Improve Club: Sally and Jack ****Skellington**

**Martial Art Club: Mulan **


	2. Roomies!

**A/N:** The very first chapter of Destiny High! Enjoy! :)

(Shout outs and explanations will be at the end of this chapter! I suggest you read! :D )

**Disclaimer: **All I own is my OC characters everything else belongs to Square Enix

* * *

~**R**oomies~

"Holy smokes! Those are the dorms!?" Sora cried, pointing at the large brick squared buildings. "Like, are we actually going to live here? At school?"

"That's what boarding school is, you dunce!" Riku teased, earning himself a shove from Kairi.

"Be nice you two!" The red-head warned, shaking her head at her former nobody, Namine.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so how are you two...not nobodies anymore?" He asked Roxas, who was Sora's former nobody.

"King Mickey's magic, that's all I know." Roxas replied with a chuckle. "I'm just glad I won't be hearing 'Ghost!' every time I walk into a room!"

The four friends laughed as they headed to the Grand hall to grab their schedules.

The Main Entrance was so filled with kids, the four friends could hardly move.

"This may take a while!" Namine shouted to her friends, in order to be heard over the loud conversations of the other students around them.

"I just hope that we can get to our dorms as soon as we get our schedules, my back is _killing_ me from carrying this keyboard around!" Roxas groaned, moving his right hand up to rub at his left shoulder. "Not to mention that this bag has to be a single shoulder strap!"

Kairi giggled. "Then switch shoulders, silly!"

Roxas's eyes lit up. "Kairi, you're a genius!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY! IT'S ROXAS!"

The four friends turned around to see Axel making his way over to them by pushing other students aside. It was a little strange seeing him in uniform instead of hid typical black cloak, but he still had that enormous grin.

"Oh God, say hello to back pain..." Roxas muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as Axel gathered him up in his arms into a bone-crushing hug. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine cringed at the popping noises of Roxas's back, and the loud _'Bongggg'ing'_ noise from his keyboard strapped to his back.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YA, MAN!?" Axel asked as Roxas groaned in agony. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT KING MICKEY HAS TURNED US INTO SOMEBODIES AND THAT HE'S OUR PRINCIPLE!?"

That caught everyone's attention.

"Whoa...seriously?" Riku asked, rasing a brow. He glared down at Sora. "Real nice, hiding stuff from your best friend!" He snarled, smacking Sora upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! I didn't know, how was I suppose to know!?" Sora protested as he rubbed the back of his spiky head.

"Axel...please...I think you're crushing my keyboard!" Roxas wailed.

"Huh? Oooohhhh! So THAT'S what's been making that _'Booonnnggg'_ noise!" Axel said with a chuckle while settling Roxas down.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed, Axel!"

"Ha! Neither have you!" Axel replied ruffling up Roxas's hair with one hand while his other shoved a piece of paper at him. "Check it out! You, Riku, Sora, and I are roomies!"

"No Way!" Roxas Cried. "Sora, Riku! Check this out!"

"Let's go see if we can find a spot in line to get our own schedules, Namine!" Kairi said to her former nobody. "Since the boys are so pumped about being roomies! Can't say I blame them!"

Namine nodded in agreement. "I hope we're roommates, we all know I'm kind of on the shy side...so it'd be nice to be paired up with one good friend!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi said with a smile, grabbing her by the hand as the two made their way through the crowded room of students. "Better cross our fingers!"

Namine laughed. "And toes!"

"Whoa! You're taking History of Nobodies, English, French, AND Journalism!?" Sora exclaimed, his wide blue eyes skimming through Axel's schedule. "You must be really smart! I hear Yen Sid gives out a lot of homework!"

Riku scowled at Sora.

"So you _did _know about the staff!"

"Uh...hehehehe...please don't kill me..." Sora said hiding behind Roxas, who shook his head.

Axel laughed. "To answer your question, Sora. Not really, to be honest..." his smile dropped and his face paled in terror. "Why? Are those classes hard? Does Yen Sid really give out that much homework!? I don't want to fail man!"

"Don't listen to Sora, he's a coconut head!" Riku assured him with a pat on the back.

"I thought I was 'Porcupine head'" Sora remarked.

"Same thing." Riku replied.

"Anyways, Axel. You won't fail, you have us to help you!" Roxas said, giving him his schedule back.

Axel scoffed. "I knew that! Though...I probably won't ask Porcupine head, if I'm having trouble in French!"

"I can speak French! Um...Bonjour?"

"Yeah, what else, Sora?" Riku asked raising a brow.

Sora sighed. "Does it matter!? Who says I have to help Axel with French!? I could help him with Keyblade tricks and stuff!"

"And how to be clumsy." Riku added, causing Axel and Roxas to laugh.

Sora's face turned beet red. "Some friends you are!" He scowled before storming ahead to get his place in line, but not getting to far until something hard bounced right off his head.

"Yeow!" Sora wailed, as he sailed forwards, face first into someone.

The person was soft and smelt like flowers, she had the warmest touch while she held Sora steadily.

"Oh, Sora! Are you alright?"

Sora looked down at a smiling Aerith, he sure has grown over the past year remembering the first time he met Aerith in Traverse Town and how _she_ was taller than him!

"Y-yeah! I think so..." Sora replied, stepping out from her warm touch.

He massaged the back of his head and winced at the spot that was hit, already feeling a lump. "I uh, I've just been hit with something hard...hehehe, I didn't mean to crash into you!"

"Oh, don't worry about it! You should be more worried about your head!" Aerith bend down to pick up a round blue and white ball.

Sora frowned. "Geeze, those things are harder than they look!"

"Oh, Hey!"

Aerith's angelic smile turned so a frown, as a boy with feathery blonde hair and sun-kissed skin ran over to them.

"Tidus!?" Sora asked, surprised to see his long-lost friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry about th-"

"You should be!" Aerith interrupted, handing him back his Blitz Ball. "You could have seriously hurt Sora! The halls are not used for throwing Blitz Balls around, that's what the gym is for, understood?"

Tidus looked down at his shoes, embarrassed. "Yes. Sorry, Mrs Gainsborough-Fair."

Aerith smiled. "Just be more careful next time, and call me Aerith! I'm only the school's nurse after all!"

Sora's eyes lit up. "Are you really? That's great! You'll be a perfect nurse, Aerith!"

Aerith giggled. "I certainly hope so! Well, I best be going! Be safe and come to my room and see me if you need anything! It's just down the hall from the Main Office!"

"Bye, Aerith!" Tidus and Sora replied with a slight wave.

Tidus turned back to Sora with a grin.

"I honestly threw it on purpose to catch your attention...but I wasn't trying to aim for your head...I guess I'll need more help from Wakka for that! He's the Blitz Ball coach! You should join the Blitz Team!" He exclaimed, spinning the Blitz Ball around on his pointer finger.

"Thanks but, uh...I don't think that Blitz Ball's for me...I've never really been the sporty type...that's more Riku!" Sora replied, folding his arms behind his head. "We all know that I'm a little on the clumsy side!"

Tidus laughed. "True, but are you going to let that stop you from trying new things in life? I mean, you're a Keyblade Master...are you not?"

Sora grinned. That sparked his confidence.

"Alright, count me in!"

"That's the spirit!" Tidus said, he stopped spinning his ball. "Let me just pull out a flyer for you. Shuyin's been going around doing the same thing!" He added, tucking his ball under his left arm and pulling a folded piece of paper out from his pocket. "I'll be getting more people to join than him, since I have more friends!"

Sora laughed with him and took the flyer.

"Be sure to spread the word around, that Tidus inspired you! NOT Shuyin!"

Sora nodded. "Promise."

"Alright! See you around, Sora! Our team's gonna rock!" Tidus fist pumped the air, and was off to hunt others down to join the team.

Sora smiled at his friend.

"Alright, I'll take a look at this later." Sora said to himself, as he tucked the flyer in his pant pocket. "Now it's time to get my schedule!"

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas called from behind him.

Sora turned around. "Come to apologize?"

Roxas blushed. "Sorry about that...uh...I ran into Xion and she gave me my schedule and Namine gave me yours! Sweet huh?"

"Yeah! Now I don't have to wait in that line!" Sora laughed taking his schedule from his friend. "Well we better head to our dorm before it's to late to beat the crowd...and so you don't sprain your back..."

Roxas laughed. "Too late for that! And we're gonna have to fight the crowd no matter how early we leave!"

"Well, we better get going!" Riku said from behind, startling them both.

"Riku!" Sora growled, causing his friend to laugh.

"Sorry, Sora. I can't help how jumpy you are!"

"Anyone would jump from you sneaking up behind them and randomly talking!" Sora snapped. "But whatever, let's just get going!"

He rolled his eyes at Roxas. "I _hate _it when he does that!"

"That's why I do it!"

* * *

"Oh! This is sssoooo exciting, Unie! I'm so super happy that we're roomies! I wonder who our other two will be!? Can you believe Wakka's going to be the Blitz Ball Coach!? And Lulu, the teacher for magic!? You're taking the class right!?" Rikku jabbered, bouncing around the halls like a bunny.

Yuna laughed at her cousin.

"I know, and yes I am, but It's too bad Paine got roomed with other people..."

Rikku waved a hand at her.

"Think of it as a good thing! Grumpy needs to make more friends! Isn't that right, grumpy!?" Rikku elbowed Paine in the side.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"You're with Xion, and Laurxine, right?" Yuna asked.

Paine nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you have Lenne with you! So that won't be so bad!" Yuna reassured her friend.

"We're with some Arielle Black and Jessie Greene! Aw! If only we had cool names like that! Like...Yuna Blue and Riku Grey! Or Riku Violet!? Yeah!" Rikku squealed, she was having a hard time containing herself, as usual.

Paine rolled her eyes. "At least Lenne's a lot more quiet than you."

"Wow, these rooms are gorgeous!" Kairi exclaimed, setting her stuff on the bottom bunk. She glanced back at Namine. "You're okay with me taking the bottom, right?"

Namine smiled. "Of course!"

"Namine, Kairi?"

"Aqua! Olette!" Kairi cried, running over to the two girls and greet them in a big hug. "Are you our room mates!?"

"That's what it says on this flyer!" Aqua replied with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Olette asked, her green eyes moved to Namine.

"Oh! How rude of me! Aqua, Olette? This is my former nobody, Namine! She's very talented with art! And Namine? Olette is a friend of Roxas, Sora and I's and Aqua is a Keyblade Master!"

"It's very nice to meet you both!" Namine said with a nod. It was going to take her awhile to be around other people, but Roxas has warmed up...so if he could, then she could, and they were friends of Kairi.

Here's to the beginning of an amazing school year yet to come.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Well there you have it, folks! The first chapter to Destiny High! I promise it'll get better and that we'll be introduced to more characters!

**There ARE a few changes so allow me to explain them:**

**1. The nobodies:** I made my own ways with them, by having King Mickey use some sort of Magic to turn them into somebodies. May be lame but, think about it...it's King Mickey! :D

**2. Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas:** Will be their age, no really explanation...I just sort of wanted them to be the same age as the others! :)

**3. Arielle Black and Jessie Greene? Who are they!? :** Arielle Black is my OC character and Jessie Greene is GreenPearl Atlantic Aries OC. Like I said in the last chapter, they're not going to be Main Characters in the story, but they will have a big part. If you have the time please check out her page! She is helping me with this story and she'd appreciate the credit too! :D

**4. Roxas and Namine or Roxas and Xion?:** That's up for you guys to decide! Please vote on my poll if you'd like Roxas to be with Namine or Xion! I honestly don't care because I think Roxas looks cute with either of them!

Now for the Character's schedules we've been introduced to so far:

**Sora:**

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs: (SO Far)

Foods!

**Riku: **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine (You'll see why! ;) )

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs (SO Far)

None

**Roxas: **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs (So Far)

None

**Axel: **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) History Of Nobodies-Yen Sid

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4)English-Jane

5) French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs (So far)

None

**Kairi****:**

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) English-Jane

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6)Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs (So far)

None

**Aqua:  
**1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

3)Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs (So far)

None

**Namine: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2) English-Jane

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5)Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Foods and Nutrition-Remi

Clubs (So far)

None

**Olette: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2) English-Jane

3) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

Lunch

4) Improve-Jack Skellington

5)French-Belle

6) Greek Mythology-Hercules

Clubs (So far)

None

**Xion **

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) English- Jane

3) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

Lunch

4) Improve-Jack Skellington

5) French-Belle

6) History of Nobodies-Yen Sid

Clubs so far: None

**Paine:**

1) Interior Design-Cinderella

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart  
3) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) History of Nobodies-Yen Sid

Clubs So far:None

**Tidus:**

1) Journalis-Anton Ego

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Basics of Magic-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

6) Greek Mythology- Hercules

Clubs so far: BLITZ BALL! :p

And any more questions PLEASE feel free to PM me! :D Stay tuned and I'm looking forward to hearing from you all in the next chapter! :D

**Yuna: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2) Interior Design-Cinderella

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Therapy and Relaxation-Aurora

Clubs so far: None

**Rikku: **

1) Interior Design-Cinderella

2) English-Jane

3) Basics of Art-Rapunzel

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Therapy and Relaxation-Aurora

Clubs so far: None!

**Lenne: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Lulu

2)Interior Design

3)Beauty and Fashion-Jasmine

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5)French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs so far: NONE!

**Shuyin: **

1) Basics of Potions-Rinoa Heartily and Luly

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3)Math-Milo

Lunch

4) Basics of Mechanics-Cid Highwind

5)French-Belle

6) Journalism-Anton Egon

Clubs so far: BLITZ BALL!

**NOW For shout outs:**

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:****  
**I'm so glad to hear that, and I'm so glad to have you help me with the story! Seriously, I'd be in a writers block FOREVER if it weren't for you and your amazing ideas and support! This story is yours just as much as it is mine! If you ever feel like writing a chapter yourself, feel free to email it to me or send it to my DocX and I'll post it and give you the credit for writing the chapter! I love you best buddy! :D

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**

I'm so glad, and thank you very much for your concern for me and your support! It means a lot and is well appreciated! I look forward to hearing of your thoughts to the story later on! :)

**Decisive Pumpkinhead: **

Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear you're looking forward to the story! I also have you to thank, since you were one of the people who've inspired me to put this story back up and you were always there to defend and look out for me towards rude viewers, so thanks a ton! You are very supportive and I hope you enjoy the story! :D

**KHSonicFan:**

Thank you very much for your feed back and support! I'm looking forward to hearing more as the story goes on, stay tuned! :)

**LugiaMan14:**Thank you for Following! :P

**Nintendo Gamer:** Thank you for Following and Favoriting! :D

**Shadow Dusk94: **Thank you for following and favoriting! :D

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:**Thank you for following and favoriting, buddy! *Hugs!* :D

**VIEWERS:**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR OWN TIME FOR READING THIS STORY! It means a lot to me and I'm already up to 44 views on the story, and that wasn't even a real chapter! I take that as DH is off to a good start! :D

PLEASE STAY TUNED, AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR WHO YOU WANT ROXAS TO BE WITH AND PPLEEASSSEE R&R SO I KNOW HOW THE STORY IS DOING!

MANY THANKS! :D

_~Always, Boohbear19_~


	3. First Day

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much everyone! The story is doing great so far! Shout outs will be at the end of this chapter! Also, I took the poll down and decided to have Xion and Axel as a pairing, and Roxas and Namine as one...since most of you wanted Namine and Roxas on the poll! I hope nobody is offended with that choice! :) Also GreenPearl and I's OC will be introduced in this chapter! Hope you like them! :D

I also would like to thank GREENPEARL ATLANTIC ARIES for drawing the cover for this story and giving me permission to use it! :D

PLEASE PLEASE check out GreenPearls page on this site, I'm not trying to spam or anything I'm doing it as a thanks to her since she's my best friend and has encouraged AND helped me to put this story back up! If you LOVE Final Fantasy VII as much as me then I'd recommend you check out her short story of Cloud and Tifa called:

_Just Between You And Me_

s/10416605/1/Just-Between-Me-and-You

If you're interested in her other stories here is the link to her profile page:

u/4554978/GreenPearl-Atlantic-Aries

Sorry if I'm being annoying about this and I promise that this is the last time I'll put this up, but PLEASE check her stories out just once if you have the time! She is an incredible writer, WAYY better than me and you WON'T regret it! :D

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and all it's characters belong to SQUARE ENIX! I own nothing except for my OC characters and this stories plot-line! :) The Disney characters belong to Walt Disney and are not mine as well! :D

* * *

~**F**irst Day~

"Wow, Ari, I'm super pumped for this Keyblade Wielding Class!" Jessie said to her best friend, Arielle who went by Ari, but the only person she'd allow to call her by her full name was Jessie. They've been best friends for as long as they could remember.

Ari smiled down at her schedule, "I'm pretty psyched for 'Basics Of Potions' It'll be interesting, mixing all sorts of things together."

Jessie laughed.

"Just don't make anything explosive!"

"No promises!" Ari teased in a sing-song voice as the two of them headed to the cafe for breakfast.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Rikku called from behind them. Yuna and Paine were right behind her.

"Oh! Hey, Rikku! Do you have 'Basics Of Potions' First period?" Ari asked as the spunky ninja caught up with them.

"Nopes! Yunie does though!" Rikku replied throwing an arm around her.

The four roommates have only just met yesterday and they were already as thick as thieves.

"I got stuck with Rikku in 'Interior Design.'" Paine muttered.

Jessie looked at her with a smile.

"You're Paine, right?"

"That's me."

"Well it's very nice to me-HOLY! WHO IS THAT!?" Jessie hollered, rattling Ari's eardrum.

The five girls looked forward to see a tall muscular man, around six foot three, with tan skim, long black hair that sort of resembled a porcupine with two long strands hanging over both sides of his face** (A/N: Same style in the beginning of Crisis Core if any of you played it! :D)** and under were beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Wow..." Jessie said, staring blankly at the man, was it possible for someone to be_ that_ perfect looking!?

Yuna giggled. "I think that's the teacher for one of those fighting classes! Tidus was telling me about that over one of his text messages last night! Mr Fair, was it?"

"SERIOUSLY!? WHICH CLASS!?" Jessie cried, snatching the school's brochure from her hands, the girls laughed as they watched her big brown eyes frantically scan through the school's staff department list.

"AHH! There he is! Mr Zack Fair! He teaches Swordsmanship class, which ARI AND I HAVE SECOND PERIOD!"

"No Way!" Ari squealed, sounding girly, which was very unlikely for her.

"I have that too." Paine replied, as they stepped inside the cafeteria that was full of students and food.

They're mouths dropped, even Paine's once they caught their first glimpse of the school's cafe.

Large round tables, that could fit at least ten students were scattered around the room, each table had a large bowl of fresh fruit in the center of each of them. There was a Coffee _and _a Smoothie stand, and of course a desk and Cafeteria ladies behind them taking kids orders that were listed on the menu's above where the cafeteria ladies were standing.

It was more like a restaurant than a school's cafeteria.

"Wow! This place is great!" Rikku exclaimed. "Come on, you guys! Let's get some food before first period begins!"

Yuna smiled.

"I think that Tidus has already got food for me..." She replied, pointing over at her boyfriend who was sitting at one of the tables, at least ten yards away from them. He was waving at Yuna and pointing ay a tray full of fresh fruit and muffins besides him.

"Awe, how sweet!" Jessie and Ari cooed, as Tidus came over to them with a grin, and carrying a pile of papers. Shuyin was right besides him.

"JOIN BLITZ BALL!" They both screamed together in sync.

Yuna and Rikku laughed.

Ari felt her heart throb as her gaze met Shuyin's then Tidus's. It was a bummer that Tidus was taken, but Ari liked Yuna a lot and she was NEVER a boyfriend stealer...but it was alright for her to have hope for Shuyin...right? Now she suddenly had the urge to ask Yuna if Shuyin was single. Probably not, it was extremely rare for an insanely hot guy to be single.

"Still at it, I see?" Paine asked, with no emotion in her voice, as usual.

"Hey! I've gotten five to join already!" Tidus bragged, smirking over at a fuming Shuyin.

"I've gotten three..." Shuyin paused to hand both, Ari and Jessie a flyer for Blitz Ball. "Now, I've gotten five. We're both even."

Tidus growled, then turned over to Rikku.

"Come on, Rikku, I know I've already asked you this but please...PLEASE join the team! You're a great swimmer, so Blitz Ball would be a piece of cake for you!"

Rikku giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry! No deal! Mixing weapons is my thing!"

Tidus groaned, and turned on the balls of his feet to glare at Shuyin.

"I WILL get more people to join! You watch!" He pointed at Shuyin then took Yuna's hand. "Come on, Yuna! Let's go hunt down more people to join the team! There's NO way Shuyin and I will be tied! NNOOOOOO way!"

Tidus charged away with Yuna right behind him, searching for other students to join.

"You, there!" He cried pointing to a kid who was solid muscle and close to six feet tall, he was accompanied by a girl with blue hair and a shorter boy who looked very similar to Roxas.

"Any of you interested in joining the Blitz Ball team? We start next Monday in the gym at 5:45 pm!"

The three laughed.

"Yeah, a guy named Shuyin already gave Terra and I a flyer yesterday!" The shorter boy with the golden hair replied. He pointed at the blue-haired girl with his thumb. "Aqua here's not interested!"

"Yeah, Martial Arts, Improve, and Art Club is enough for me, thank you." Aqua replied with a smile.

Tidus shook his head, and shoved a flyer in her hand.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you! Come on, trying out for one day's not gonna hurt you!" He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Aqua shrugged. She wasn't the type of person to argue, and she loved trying new things.

"Alright, I'll consider it! "

Tidus gave her a thumbs up, and turned to Yuna.

"Tidus, 6, Shuyin, 5. Doing good! Come on, Yuna! Let's go see if the kids at our table will join!"

Yuna giggled and gave the three a friendly wave before following her boyfriend to their table.

"What was that all about, anyways?" Ventus asked Terra and Aqua. "I mean, shouldn't he be happy that we're joining the team?"

"I think that he and that Shuyin guy are having a competition, or something stupid." Terra replied, freezing once he saw their former enemy, Vanitas.

"Hey guys. Small world, Eh?" Vanitas greeted them, casually eating an apple.

"I thought you were dead!" Ventus snarled.

Vanitas laughed, the same crazy laugh he had before.

"Well, hello to you too!" He replied sarcastically, taking a bite from his apple. "But to answer your question, slash statement, it turns out King Mickey gave me another chance at life." He shrugged.

_"How!?" _Terra demanded.

"Magic!" Vanitas replied flatly, with a slight jazz hands movement.

"See ya around." He winked at Aqua and he was off.

* * *

"I can't believe that King Mickey brought him back!" Sora cried, eying the dark haired boy wiry. "Is he even trust worthy? I mean, look at him!"

"Sora, would you calm down?" Riku snapped, stretching his arm behind his head.

Sora has been asking him the same question for ten minutes, and it was really starting to test his patience.

"What!? So you're telling me we should trust him?" Sora asked, Vanitas was watching them now.

Sora's heart skipped a beat once his eyes locked with Vanitas'.

"H-he's watching us, Riku."

Riku glanced over at Vanitas, who was still staring at them from across the room, now, with a grin. Riku grinned back and gave him a slight nod before turning back to Sora who was trying a bit to hard to bend over in his butterfly stretch.

"He seems pretty cool to me, who knows? Maybe we can learn new tricks from him...or even get to _duel _with him."

Sora's eyes widened.

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

Riku laughed. "You're _ridiculous!"_

"He has every right, to be concerned."

A voice said from behind. Both, Sora and Riku turned around to see Terra.

Sora grinned over at Riku. "See? Told ya!"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Please, if _anything _happens, King Mickey will fix his butt!"

Terra smirked.

"Or me."

Riku laughed.

"Or _Me!" _

Sora just groaned.

* * *

"So, you haven't been a Keyblade Wielder for to long, have you?" Kairi asked Jessie as she slowly sank to the floor settling into an unbelievable split. How could _someone that short do that?_

"Yeah, I'll have to admit that I'm not very used to it..." Jessie replied cracking her neck and back, to get all the trapped air out.

The first orders from King Mickey were to stretch out and relax their minds. The key to Keyblade Wielding was to fight with a relaxed mind and stretched out muscles, to think and move quicker and smarter.

Kairi giggled.

"Trust me, Jessie, You're not the only one! I'm still a newbie when it comes to Wielding, fighting, training, magic...all that fancy stuff!"

"Well, we can be newbies together! Although, I'm more of a newbie than you!"

Kairi smiled. "Don't worry, If anyone judges, Riku will take care of them! Sora's to nice to do so, so I wouldn't bother asking him!" She giggled.

Jessie laughed at that.

"Rikku's not a Keyblade Wielder!"

"Well, of course he is! Just look at him!" Kairi pointed in Riku's direction.

He was practicing a few tricks and swings with his Keyblade: _Way Of Dawn. _

The blade resembled a wing. It's colors were black, dark blue and red.

Jessie could only stare, not at Riku's Keyblade, Riku himself.

"So...there's two Riku's!?" She asked after a few moments of just staring at Riku.

He was to perfect. Never has she seen such a unique hair color. It was white, not like an old persons hair, like the color of snow. His eyes were a deep green, emerald and they had a sort of light to them, like determined...or even mysterious...

"Is it even possible to have so many attractive guys in one school!?" Jessie said out loud.

Kairi laughed at her, she agreed but, there was only one guy she had her eyes on.

* * *

"Finally, an interesting class." Paine muttered to Ari as they headed off to their second period class, Swordsmanship together. "'Interior Design' is _not_ my thing, and Rikku wouldn't shut up as usual."

"She means well." Ari replied. "I just hope that Jessie's not to tired from 'Keyblade Wielding' class."

"She'll get over it." Paine replied as they took their seats, it was odd since they were the only one's in class.

"Well. this is weird, are we in the right room? This doesn't really look like the type of classroom for handling swords..." Ari wondered, her grey-blue eyes examining the empty classroom.

The only thing that looked unusual for a classroom was a grey sealed door with a lock on the handle with a sign dangling from it saying it big bold letters:

**TRAINING ROOM, LOCKED AT ALL TIMES UNLESS TRAINING IS IN SESSION. **

"It better be." Paine scowled, folding her arms across her chest and sinking lower in her seat.

"Out of those chairs, now. You have assigned seats." A deep voice growled from behind them, startling Ari.

Paine glared over at a tall man with long brown hair that touched his shoulders, he had a very intimidating look, with his deep brown eyes and large scar starting from the center of his nose and ending the center of his left cheek. He wore a white wife-beater with a black leather jacket and black pants.

"Who's going to make us?" Paine snapped, clearly not frightened at all.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Me, I am your teacher, and you will do what I say."

Ari quickly got up from her seat, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir!" She said apologetically, before glancing back at Paine who hasn't moved an inch.

"I don't listen to anyone, you'd just be wasting your time by trying to get me to do what you want, and if you send me to the principle for this. Go ahead and see how much I care."

"Paine!" Ari cried, looking back over at the man.

He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the whiteboard. "Whatever" he muttered, surprising Ari.

He wrote out his name with black marker:

_**'Mr Leonhart, Mr Strife, Mr Fair**'_

Ari raised a brow. "You have...three last names!?" She asked stupidly

"No, you have three teachers, I'm Mr Leonhart." Mr Leonhart replied.

Ari mentally face palmed herself. Of course she had three teachers! Since this guy clearly was not Zack Fair.

"I'M ZACK FAIR!" An even taller man appeared in the room with a large grin.

_Speak of the Angel, _Ari thought to herself. Feeling a lot more relaxed now that there was actually someone _friendly_ in the room besides her.

More students started to enter the room shortly after Zack, making it a lot less awkward for Ari and Paine.

Ari watched Jessie's eyes widen as soon as they landed on Zack. Ari had to chock back a laugh.

"Don't sit down, we have assigned seats." Ari warned her best friend who could only nod in response, not taking her eyes of Zack.

Then, another teacher entered, and now, it was Ari's turn to drool.

He was short, Ari's exact height but he was _beautiful._

He had fair skin, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow, similar to Zack's, blonde hair that stood up in spikes except for one that was flat and longer than the the others, it rested by the side of his face. He was well muscled and wore a navy blue vest, black pants and a red ribbon tied to his left arm along with a pair of gloves, his right one longer than his left.

"Holy..." Ari started until she was cut off by an obnoxious voice behind her.

"SQUALL!? CLOUDY!? NO WAY! YOU'RE MY TEACHERS!?"

Both, Ari and Jessie whirled around to see a petite girl with dark hair styled in a bob cut, she wore a bandana and her eyes were wide and brown, just like a puppies.

She pushed her way to the front of the room were Squall and Cloud were standing and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"EVERYONE!? THESE TWO ARE MY BUZZ KILL BUDDIES!" She cried out.

"DITTO!" Zack replied, slapping her a high five, and ruffling Cloud's hair.

Everyone clapped and a few others wolf-whistled.

Cloud, looked like he was going to kill her and Zack, but he calmly moved their hands away from him and muttered something like: "Let off Yuffie, and Zack please stop touching my hair." While Squall just glared the entire time.

"See what I mean!?" Yuffie cried, causing everyone to laugh once more.

Vanitas just rolled his eyes, wondering when the hell the class would start and when he'll be able to use a sword. His amber-golden eyes scanned the room, there wasn't many girls in the class, and most didn't really catch his eye but he felt himself freeze up completely as soon as his eyes landed on a certain girl.

She was taller than most of the girls he;s seen or been with, but not anywhere close to being as tall as him. Her skin was beautiful and pale, her hair was long and almost a golden color, she had a cute pug nose but it was her eyes that got him.

They were a grey-blue, so bright like the sun and he didn't know why but they gave him a warm feeling. One that he's never felt before and one that he couldn't describe, but he liked it.

"ATTENTION, CLASS!" Ordered Mr Leonhart, snapping Vanitas out from his gaze. "I will assign your seats, and when I do, I expect you to be silent and take it! No complaining understood? GOOD!" He shot a glare at Paine who rolled her eyes at him.

Vanitas did everything he could not to explode when he saw the blonde sit in her seat that was right in front of him.

_Arielle Black. _

Her hair, so soft and long...

It wouldn't hurt to smell it, Vanitas thought to himself as he slowly leaned forwards in his seat.

Closer, closer, and closer until he found his nose buried deep in Arielle's hair.

It smelt even better than he thought, like...every scented fruit mixed together with a touch of magic, it made no sense at all to him but that was the best way he could describe it. He couldn't stop smelling it, and it didn't take Ari long to notice.

She whirled around, her hair flew around her face for a moment from her sudden movement to stare at Vanitas, for the very first time.

He had the most beautiful golden eyes, his hair was spiky like Mr Strife's but it was an ebony black, darker than Zack's, almost blue. As hot as he was, Ari wouldn't let him get away with it.

She scowled at him. "Can I help you with something?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, surprised and slightly amused from the venom in her voice.

He shot her a grin, that made her heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I wanted to know if it hurt, when you fell from Heaven?"

Ari's gaze turned as cold as stone. "Are you implying me that I'm Satin!?"

Vanitas' eyes widened. Completely confused.

"What!?"

"You were saying I'm the Devil." Ari replied, glaring at him one last time before turning around in her seat, so she was facing the board.

Vanitas could only stare with his mouth wide opened. Shocked. No girl's ever turned down that complement before...or him! Even back during the times when he worked for Master Xehanort, although those memories were very cloudy to him. Still, he's never had a challenge, unless it had to do with battling Terra and Ventus.

But this kind of challenge, he was definitely up for.

It usually never took long for his special magic to work_..._

_at least...he thought..._

Riku had no clue why he kept looking over at Jessie, he had trained her back in first period not to long ago. She was super sweet, and friendly and had the most beautiful smile...and he couldn't stop thinking about her!

He slowly turned his head to his left to look at her, which seemed like the hundredth time.

Her adorable nose, with a slight point to it, her clear face, that cute beauty mark on her right cheek...and...her eyes were locked on Zack, they were filled with warmth and excitement. It sent a sharp pain to Riku's stomach, like he;s been hit with_...jealousy!?_

_No, No way! _

He's only just met her! Why would he be jealous!? She wasn't his to claim! Not to mention that she was just paying attention to the teacher and probably just interested in the class subject!

_Yeah, that was it._

* * *

"Hello, Class! I am Jane, your English teacher for this year!" A cute brunette with a large smile greeted her second period class with a British accent. She walked by each student handing him or her a piece of paper. "Now, your first assignment is a writing one! Since this is English class!"

The students groaned, causing Jane to giggle.

"Oh, come on now! All you have to do for today is to write about something interesting that's happened to you! It can be anything you want!"

"Anything we want!?" Olette asked, smiling brightly.

"Anything you want, as long as it's school appropriate of course, and you have all class to finish! Just call me for help if you need it, I'll be at my desk doing attendance! Making sure you're all here!"

Kairi smiled, she didn't have to even _think _about the most interesting thing that's happened to her, and to her surprise...she was the first one in the classroom to finish!

Rikku was furiously erasing her work, every few seconds. Namine was tapping her chin with the tip of her pencil in thought. Olette was writing, taking her time, and poor Demyx was just staring blankly at his paper, wondering if he could stare hard enough words would just appear for him from his mind the way he could with water.

Kairi giggled quietly to herself and looked up at the clock, realizing that there was still twenty minutes of class left, she could reread what she just wrote to kill time:

_The Hazy Beginning To Our Destiny_

_By Kairi _

_It all started when I found my closest friend, Sora, asleep by the shore._

_He's always so lazy! I lean over him, thinking I'd give him a little scare when he wakes up! I didn't have to wait long either. _

_'Whoa! Give me a break, Kairi!' he shrieks awake, nearly headbutting me as he sits up. _

_I couldn't help myself from laughing. He started to tell me about his dream, something about a huge black thing swallowing him up, and how he couldn't breathe or think. I didn't even let him finish, and I should have._

_I was in such a rush to get our raft finish, you see, Riku (my other friend) Sora, and I, had been working so hard on this raft for days so we could explore and discover new worlds! We were so young...and so thirsty for Adventure, we didn't know what was coming for us. _

_It was that night, when the storm set over our home world, Destiny Islands. That night is a big haze to my memory, I don't remember much...but I do remember getting attacked by these little dark creatures that looked like over-sized ants with glowing yellow eyes. _

_Everything became a blur after that, until I awake to Sora sacrificing himself for me, besides him, were an over-sized duck and dog_

_ and they were wearing clothes and TALKING! _

_I know, you must think that I'm crazy, but this is a true story. My Adventure, well, the start of one you could say._

_ There is much more too it...but I'd like to save the rest for other assignments if you don't mind._

_-Always, Kairi :)_

* * *

"Wow! What a day!" Roxas exclaimed, as he dropped his bag down and raced to his keyboard.

He was thinking all day about writing a song, homework could wait. He'd take care of his work once he soothed and cleared his mind by playing some music.

"You're telling me!" Axel growled, turning his head to look over at Roxas past his shoulder.

He was sitting at the mini table their dorm room had, his school work and papers were scattered around him.

"I have to write TWO essays, no, THREE! One for Yen Sid about Nobodies and what I think about them and why or why not King Mickey made them-uh...us into Somebodies! That's due tomorrow by the way! The second one is for English, it's not really an essay but I have to start the first chapter of my memoir and that's due tomorrow, a song for band that's due tomorrow, an article for journalism that's due tomorrow, AND review chapter one in our French book that's due tomorrow! WHY IS EVERYTHING DUE TOMORROW? ARE THEY TRYING TO TORTURE US AND MAKE US GO CRAZY!? BECAUSE IF THEY ARE IT'S WORKING! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS, ROXAS!? JUST SITTING AROUND LOOKING ALL CUTE WITH YOUR KEYBOARD!? HUH!?"

"AXEL! Calm down!" Roxas said, trying to hold back a laugh.

_"Calm down!?"_ Axel repeated.

"Yes, do you really think stressing over it is going to fix things!?"

"Yes."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Just do as much homework as you can and take breaks in between! I'm here if you need help, okay!?"

Axel sighed.

"Alright...thanks..."

Roxas smiled and turned back to his music sheet, he couldn't wait to write out his new song.

* * *

"So, Kairi, how has your first day been!?" Sora asked, the two were walking back to her dorm. He wasn't going to stay, obviously, Sora was to bashful and respectful for that. He was just walking her back to her dorm.

"Great! How about you, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Good! My favorite class is foods! I can't wait to cook all sorts of yummy treats!"

Kairi giggled. "Now why did that not surprise me!?"

Sora shrugged, not picking up her sarcasm at all. _Typical-oblivious Sora. _

"What's your favorite class so far?"

"English, today, Miss Jane had us write about an interesting thing that's happened to our lives! For homework tonight we have to start the first chapter for our memoir!"

"What's a _memoir?"_ Sora asked, stopping as they reached Kairi's door to her dorm room.

"Oh! A memoir is a true story that's based on the authors life!"

"Oh, well I'd love to read it...when it's finished, or even if you need an opinion..."

Kairi giggled.

"Sora, you say everything that I do is perfect!"

Sora's flushed.

"Well it's true!"

Kairi raised a brow. "Even Keyblade Wielding?"

Sora grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "Well...you could use a little more practice..."

Kairi laughed. "Good, it's be to weird being perfect! Well...anyways, Sora...I'll see you at Dinner! I just want to get all my homework finished before it gets too late!" She hugged him tightly and hopped into her room before Sora could get a single word out.

If only he had the guts to tell her how he really felt about her...

He sighed.

"See you at dinner, Kairi..." He replied, talking more to himself, before he turned around and started to head down to his dorm.

Someday for sure...he'd tell her someday, but for now...

It'd just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy cow! What a long chapter! It took me three hours to type up too! XD Well anyways thank you all for reading and stay tuned for more! And just to let you know, they're at boarding school so everyone is served three meals a day! :D

**New Characters Schedules:**

**Arielle Black**

1) Basics of Potions-Lulu and Rinoa Heartily

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Chocobo Riding

Improve

Martial Arts Club

**Jessie Greene**

1) Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4)Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Band

Chocobo Riding

Improve

Martial Arts Club

**Ventus: **

1)Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) History of Nobodies-Yen Sid

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) English-Jane

5) Math-Milo

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Chocobo riding

Band

Blitz

Improve

**Terra: **

1)Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

5)History Of Nobodies-Yen Sid

6)Basics of Magic-Merlin and Donald Duck

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Martial Arts

**Vanitas:**

1)Keyblade Wielding-King Mickey

2) Swordsmanship-Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart

3) Basics Of Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Fashion and Beauty-Jasmine

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Blitz Ball

Martial Arts

**Demyx: **

1) Interior Design-Cinderella

2)English-Jane

3) Band-Sebastian

Lunch

4) Choir-Ariel

5) History Of Nobodies-Yen Sid

6) Journalism-Anton Ego

Clubs:

Band

Art

Improve

**Shout outs: **

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:** Without your help, this story would be NOWHERE! Thank you so very much for being here for me and to support the story! :) You keep up that amazing work too you know! It really is amazing AND NEEDS MORE REVIEWS! *Hugs back* :D

**Decisive Pumpkinhead:** I totally agree with you! Also, that's not a problem! I counted that as a vote but I already decided the pairing :( Hope I don't disappoint or upset you! :/

**Mainwolf:** Oh, thank you so very much! I will keep that in mind! Thanks for following me and favoriting the story! :)

**Coolboi12:** I could add you in for an extra if I need any, but I can't promise anything...since it wouldn't be fair to my other viewers. :(

**KHSonicFan29:** The problem is I don't have any saved files from the original DH :( So it may all be new...sorry :( I hope you still like it! Thank you for fav and following the story! :D

**Roxas' Nobody 13000:** Welcome! :) Hahaha, and I was thinking the same thing but I decided to have Roxas and Namine as a pairing and Axel and Xion! I hope you still like the story! :) Also, thanks for fav and following! :P

**Twenty-Twenty-One: **Oh, I'm so glad! :) I can't wait to hear your feedback later on! Thanks for fav and following! :D

**Chocolatelilac101:** Ha ha! It did, and so did this chapter! It would have took longer if it weren't for GreenPearls help! Thanks for your support and fav and following the story! :D

**Mullis96:** Thanks for fav and following the story! :)

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:** Ha ha, probably not, I went a little overboard last time with that...but I can still make him neat...just not OCD! :)

**VIEWERS: **Thank you for being so kind and taking your time to read the story! It means SOOOO very much to me! :D

**A/N:** AAAANNND now I'm gonna go pass out and drink caffeine...lots of it...XD Thank you all again SO very much! Please R&R and I'll see you all next chapter! :D


	4. Long Night, And Jealousy?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you all again so very much for your support and taking the time to read this story as well! :D I promise I will start bring the fluff between the couples, this is just a silly and random chapter :P Hope you all enjoy!

And yeah...I had to base the first part of this chapter on the game _Slender, _since I can TOTALLY see the guys playing it! XD

I ALSO found some old chapters of the original DH in my DocX! *Happy Kitty Dance* So if you've read the original you may find it! It actually was in the third one when they were in college XD

I'd like to give _RyoshiMorino_ a big thanks for helping me with the old Destiny Highs, and _GreenPearl Atlantic Aries_ for all her help and support for these past few chapters! :D

YES Shout outs are at the end! :D

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square Enix! :D

* * *

~**L**ong **N**ight **A**nd **J**ealousy!?~

"Whoo! Ten O clock and I'm finally finished my homework!" Axel said, slamming his hand on the table.

Roxas smirked and hopped off from the top bunk, his iPod in his right hand.

"Want to know what I do when I relax? Play Slender..."

_"Slender!?" _Sora nearly shouted as he wrestled with his t-shirt, trying to get it over his head.

"Isn't that game suppose to be really scary!?"

"Well...not really..." Roxas replied.

The bathroom door swung open and out came Riku, he had just showered and dressed only in his boxers.

Axel, Sora, and Roxas turned to his direction once they heard the door open.

"I've finished my shower, I'm going to bed, leave me alone!" Riku said as he walked past them, , shoving Sora aside before collapsing on his bottom bunk.

Laying flat on his stomach, he pulled the pillows over his head, and let right arm hang over the side of the bed.

It was how he always slept.

Sora jumped on top of Riku.

"B-but Roxas is going to play Slender! isn't that a scary game!?"

"One...get off me...two...get off me...and three, it's just a stupid game!" Riku growled.

"Awe, come on, Riku! Don't be such a buzz kill!" Roxas said, sitting on the bed besides Sora.

"Yeah! Have you ever even _played_ this before!?" Axel asked, sitting besides Riku.

"No, and going to bed!" Riku said, obviously annoyed.

"Whatever, go to sleep you baby. Talk about boring with a capital B." Axel said as he took Roxas's iPod and got up from Riku's bed and across the room to retrieve his iPad.

"If we're going to be playing a scary game, we're going to need a bigger screen!" Axel explained as he sat back on the bed with Roxas and Sora.

"Wait! I thought you said it wasn't that scary!" Sora scowled at Roxas.

"I've honestly never played it." Roxas confessed, taking Axel's iPad.

"Oh,great." Sora growled.

Roxas laughed. "You're not _scared_...are you?"

"Hehe...no! Of course not!" Sora replied meekly, as the three friends watched the app download to Axel's iPad.

"Uh huh...sure!" Axel replied with a laugh.

"I'm serious! Let me uh...just...let me grab Little Kairi!" Sora said, carefully getting up to his bunk for his Moogle plush.

"You named your Moogle plush Little Kairi?_ That's cute."_ Axel snorted.

Sora blushed.

"Awe, give him a break, Axel!" Roxas said as he tapped the Slender app that was now finished downloading.

"Out of all the places in our dorm...you choose _my _bed!?" Riku muffled from under the pillows.

"Quiet, it's starting!" Roxas snarled, watching white letters spelling '_Slender' _appear on the screen.

"Oh geez!" Sora whispered, holding Little Kairi closer to him.

"Oh chill ax, bro! It's just a forest." Axel said, watching Roxas play the game. "What are you suppose to do in this game anyways? Diet?" He laughed at his own dull joke. "Get it...Slender?"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're suppose to look for eight pages that have been scattered around the forest...while avoiding Slender, who is a creepy tall dude who wears a tux."

Axel chuckled.

"So!?"

"He also has no eyes, nose, or mouth...just a white face..."

"Well, that's not scary at all!" Sora said sarcastically.

The three went silent as they got deeper and deeper into the game.

"Three pages already...and we haven't seen Slendy yet!? BOOOORRRIIINNNNNGGGG!" Axel nearly yelled.

"Quiet!" Riku muffled, from under his pillows.

"He's right you know..." Sora agreed. "Slendy might get angry."

Axel scoffed.

"Oh _please! _We've been playing...well, Roxas has been playing this dumb game for about twenty minutes now and we've only gotten three pages out of eight and have we seen him yet? Nnnooooooo-hey what's that over there? A lamppost?"

"I think that's Slender..." Roxas said, as he quickly turned his character away from the Slenderman.

"Oh geez!" Sora squeaked again. "Slender is creepy looking!"

"You better be careful on what you say, Sora..._he might get angry!_" Axel mocked Sora.

"Well, sorry...but he is!"

"Hey, wha? Who the hell would park their truck and abandon it in the middle of the woods!?" Axel said, as he watched Roxas's character walk by a big pick up truck in the game.

"Well...with Slender, who knows? Maybe he abducted the person _in _the truck!" Roxas replied.

Sora gasped. "He can do that!?"

"Yup!" Roxas said popping the p.

"Oh my goodness, there he is again!" Sora cried pointing to the Slenderman who was about a few feet away from Roxas's character, causing the three boys to jump at the sight and that's when the screen went black.

"What!? Where the hell did he go!?" Roxas asked.

And as if on Que, Slenderman popped on the screen out of nowhere causing the three to scream, which set Riku off and even out of his bed!

"You guys! _What the hell!?" _Riku snarled, glaring up at them from his spot on the floor.

"Well...it's not like I needed any sleep!" Sora said, trying to calm down his heart and breathing rate. "LET'S PLAY AGAIN!"

"Are you serious!?" Roxas asked, he was laughing at Axel who has slammed his head on the bunk from the jump scare.

"Yeah! But first, I need to get my chips!"

"_I'm _playing this time!" Axel sneered at Roxas, as he snatched his iPad out from his hands.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"You idiots are going to be at it all night!"

"Hell yeah! Come on dude, play with us!" Axel said, pulling Riku up so he could sit next to him on his bed.

"Fine, whatever...' Riku muttered, glaring at Sora sitting across from him munching happily on his chips.

"There better not be crumbs in my bed." Riku warned.

Sora grinned. "No promises, pal!"

Roxas and Axel both jumped, as they lost to Slenderman once more.

"Ahh!" Axel screamed a bit dramatically, causing Riku and Sora to jump.

"Dang! It gets you every time!" Roxas cried. "This game is impossible to beat."

Sora laughed. "Not only does the jump scares get you, your friends playing the game as well!"

"Hand it over, let me see what you wimps are so afraid of."

"I wouldn't get to cocky..." Axel warned, as he handed over his iPad to Riku.

"It's not about being cocky, it's about having confidence." Riku replied as he started a new game on the app.

It was already eleven thirty.

"This is so boring, I'm just some random dude strolling around some forest for stupid notes to a creepers diary! Why do people freak out so much about this dumb game!? It's ridiculous!" Riku said, not amused at all.

Roxas leaned over to whisper in Axel's ear.

"I give him five minutes."

Axel grinned and whispered back. "Psh, I give him three!"

"You're on!"

_"Crunch...Crunch...Crunch..." _

"How loud do you guys have the volume!? The character footsteps are getting really obnoxious!" Riku said.

"That's not the game, Riku. It's Sora crunching on his chips." Roxas replied with a smile.

"Well, it's hard to tell, since my characters sound exactly like Sora's crunching!" Riku replied, as he moved his character towards a shed to pick up his fifth page.

"Sorry..." Sora muttered, with his mouth full of chips.

"Wow, you have five pages already?" Roxas cried out.

He looked at Axel, then at his watch, then at Axel again.

"Looks like we've both lost!"

* * *

"Good morning, you guys!" Jessie greeted at breakfast the following morning.

Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and Ari were with her.

"Morning!" Roxas greeted her with a smile. He had gotten the most sleep out of all the four boys.

"Have you finished your song for band today!?"

Jessie shrugged.

"I guess so, I mean...there's no words to it but I came up with the melody and the name, it's called '_Remembering The Past'" _

"She kind of based it off me!" Ari added, with a grin.

"I'm sure it sounds great! Where's Namine!?" Roxas replied.

"She went to sit with Alice today." Kairi replied, as she shook Sora's hand to wake him.

"Hmm!? What?" Sora asked, opening his azure-blue eyes.

Kairi giggled. "Morning to you too, lazy bum."

Sora grinned at her. "Sorry...it was...kind of a long night for us!"

"Did you stay up all night or something!?" Xion asked, opening her cart of orange juice.

"Almost, we crashed at one playing Slender...Riku here was up all night trying to beat it!" Axel replied with a chuckle.

"And, I did!" Riku said with a grin. "All though, he ends up getting you anyways...but still. I can say that I've beaten it."

"That's a scary ass game!" Jessie said, looking over at Ari who nodded in agreement.

"NO SCARY STUFF!" Rikku cried. "Can we talk about...something else!? Pretty please!?"

Ari laughed. "Sure, I can't wait to get my rematch with Seifer today in fifth period."

"Oh! He was such a meanie!" Riku agreed.

"What do you have fifth period?" Tidus asked.

"Martial Arts." Ari replied. "With Tifa Lockhart, best teacher ever!"

"Not as good as Zack Fair!" Jessie teased, both girls laughed.

"What makes this Zack Fair guy so special anyways!?" Riku snarled, surprising everyone into a silence.

However, it didn't take long for Jessie to break it.

"_EVERYTHING! _Oh, but...I'm sorry if I was bothering you about him! I can stop now!" She flashed him one of her angelic smiles.

Riku sighed. "Don't worry about it."

He couldn't stay mad at Jessie, even when she kept talking about how hot their teacher was. She was just to sweet...and she had a light Aura to her, as if she were an angel or something. He always felt a surge of happiness inside of him when he was near her.

* * *

Jessie dodged Riku's strike and whirled around to send one of her own, all though, he simply blocked it with his own Keyblade.

"TIME'S UP! TIME TO SWITCH PARTNERS PLEASE!" King Mickey announced to the class in his high squeaky voice.

"Good job today!" Jessie praised. "You're still unbeatable even when you've had no sleep! I'm sort of jelly..."

Riku laughed. "_Jelly!?"_

"Short for jealous, I have no idea I say that a lot...that and bro..."

Riku laughed again. "That's cute."

Jessie's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh! Th-Thanks..." She replied with a nervous smile.

Riku smiled at her. She was just too cute. Cuter than Kairi, at least, he thought so.

"Um...well...I'll see you around!?"

Riku nodded. "See you around."

He couldn't help watching her walk away to go spar with someone else.

* * *

"Alright class, today we're going to have some fun and test out our vocals! Just to see where we're at!" Ariel squeaked with excitement.

It was already fourth period, however to Sora and Roxas, it felt like this day was never going to end.

"Now, I'm going to choose Sora to sing with me because I have sung with him before!"

Kairi felt something heavy pool at the bottom of her stomach.

_Since when did Sora sing with Ariel? And WHY!? _

Sora got up from his seat and went walked over to the front of the room to sit at the stool besides Ariel, who was smiling brightly.

"Now, Sora and I are going to do some harmonizing! It's when two or more people sing together at once and balance their vocals! Ready, Sora?"

Sora smiled with a nod. "Ready!"

"_Under the sea! Under the sea!" _Ariel started to sing, and then Sora jumped in.

_"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter take it from me!" _He sang along.

His smooth and fearless singing voice sent butterfly's to Kairi's stomach.

"_Up on the shore they work all day! Out in the sun they slave away! Well we devoted full-time de floattin' under the sea!" _

Kairi felt jealousy wash over her.

If only she had the guts like Ariel to ask him to sing with her.

* * *

"I still can't believe that I got stuck in this freaking class!" Riku muttered.

Vanitas laughed. "Oh stop your whining! Now, we can finally learn why girls are so obsessed with makeup and why it cost so freaking much!"

Riku smirked. "What if Mrs Jasmine has us do makeovers!? Do you think we'd make pretty girls?"

Vanitas laughed. "Without a doubt!"

They both laughed.

"Riku, I think we're going to get along just fine." Vanitas said.

Riku nodded in agreement.

_He can't be that bad, can he?_

* * *

"Alright, Blondie...hope I don't mess up your hair too much!" Seifer sneered at Ari as he stepped in the ring.

Ari scoffed, and raised her hands in front of her face.

"I could care less about my hair, the only thing I care about is sending your smart ass to the ground!"

"Oooh! Not very friendly!" Siefer said, pretending to act scared as he placed in his mouth guard and sparing helmet on.

"Alright, you two. First one down looses!." Tifa said, who was standing just outside the ring. "On my count. Three...two...one...go!"

"Prepare to loose, loser." Siefer spat, causing Ari to smile.

Faster than lightning, Ari darted right up to him, using her palm against his chest. For her size, she sure packed a punch!

Siefer skidded back and started into a familiar rhythm.

First the low kick for her legs to catch her off-balance, he struck her shin, barely avoiding her knee. Next the mid kick aimed to her stomach. Balancing on the same foot, he kicked out and she blocked with her elbow, grinning at the tactic. Next was the finisher, The rolling high.

_Well, this will be easy, _Ari spoke to herself mentally as she ready for Siefers attack.

As she predicted, Siefer jumped and spun his body around, using his leg like a whip and bringing it down with a force that would have shattered her shoulder had It hit, but Ari caught his ankle and rolled back.

Siefer growled, using his momentum to send him flying over her. Twisting in the air, he landed heavily on his free foot as Ari spun around on the floor in trying to knock him down again.

Unfortunately, Siefer had good balance, and speed.

Growling, he aimed a right punch at Ari's stomach.

Quick as a snake, she blocked his punch with her left palm and spun around to backhand him with the same hand. He got right back up fast enough to block it, feeling a lot of force behind it.

Siefer stepped in with his elbow raised, and she spun out as he brought it down. Her right leg was now between his, and her right arm was right behind his head.

Ari could see Siefer's eyes widened behind his sparing helmet.

It was a throw, and one he couldn't get out of!

With a grin, Ari raised Her knee up the same moment her arm went down, sending him tumbling, but not a down. Siefer rolled to his feet and launched into the air for a rolling kick.

Simply, Ari ducked down at the last moment as he passed over her, that shot right back up into a kick not even he could do was perfect. Her left leg planted firmly on the ground so that she would slide, and her right shot out straight opposite of it, right into his stomach! sending him flying, end over end. Siefer landed hard on the sparing mat with the wind knocked out of him.

"ALRIGHT! THE WINNER TO THIS MATCH GOES TO, ARIELLE BLACK!" Tifa announced to the class who cheered, except for Siefer's friends who were scowling at Ari and shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"You alright, Siefer?" Tifa asked him gently.

"I'm fine." He growled as he stormed out of the sparing rank, and over to his friends.

Ari smiled as she took off her sparing helmet and hopped out of the ring to get a drink of water.

"You're SO going to regret that!" A boy with short brown hair scowled at her.

Ari raised a brow. "Am I? Because, I'm pretty sure that Siefer's the one who's just got the crap kicked out of him."

"Raijn! Let's go!" Siefer yelled, before he could say anything.

"This isn't over." Raijn sneered at Ari, before running off to his friend.

Ari rolled her eyes.

"Not bad." Paine said with a slight grin, as she came over to sit besides her.

"Thanks. I think the only person I'm afraid of sparring with in this whole class is you and Mrs Lockhart!" Ari said with a smile.

Paine chuckled. "I don't say this often, but you're close to an expert!"

Ari shook her head.

"No way! I mean, sure...I took a few classes when I was a kid...then that storm came and I-" Ari trailed off, her bright blue eyes widening.

Paine raised a brow. "You alright?"

"I-I...I have to use the bathroom..." Ari said, in a far away voice.

From afar, Vanitas was watching Ari's every move. Never has he seen a girl fight like that! Not even Aqua!

He watched her head towards the bathrooms, however...she looked a little off...

Vanitas shook his head. _Why should he care about her!? Sure she was hot, but that's all she was to him! _

Ari shut the bathroom door hard behind her and locked it, for some privacy.

Then she slowly sank to her knees, and did something she hasn't done in a long time.

_Cry._

* * *

**_A/N:_**Cliffhanger! Sorry...I love these way to much! PLEASE R&R, and thanks again everyone for all your kind support! :)

**New Character Schedules:**

**Siefer:**

1) Swordsmanship-Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Squal Leonhart

2) Math-Milo

3) Basics Of The Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) French-Belle

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) Greek Mythology-Hercules

Clubs:

Martial Arts Club

**Raijn:**

1)Swordsmanship-Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Squal Leonhart

2) Math-Milo

3) Basics Of The Olympic Games-Phil

Lunch

4) Improve-Jack Skellington

5) Martial Arts-Tifa Lockhart

6) History Of Nobodies- Yen Sid

Clubs:

Martial Arts Club

**Shout Outs: **

******GreenPearl Atlantic Aries:** Thank you SSSOOOO Super much! Seriously, All your great ideas are what keeps me going, and I appreciate you letting me use them! I'm SO happy that you're enjoying DH so far! I promise to get going with the couples soon ;) Thank you again for always being here, Greenpearl Atlantic Aries! You better keep rockin' as well! Also thanks a ton for being the bestest friend in the entire world, no...IN ALL THE FREAKING WORLDS IN KINGDOM HEARTS! *Hugs!* :D

**Chocolatelilac101:**  
Awe, thanks! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying it and GreenPearl's stories as well! :)

**DecisivePumpkinHead:**  
Oh, I'm so glad to hear that! :) I know in your last review you wanted Roxas and Xion as a pairing so I felt bad, but I'm glad you're not upset and thank you! They'll be a lot of AriXVan moments, Hehe! ;D

**71stFight:**Ha ha! No! I remember you, welcome back! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ButterflyBabe:****  
**Thank you SO very much for your kind feedback! :) I will try to post at least once a week! I'm so glad that you're enjoying our OC characters! :) I'll be honest, I usually get nervous when I see guest reviews at first since a lot of guests have trashed my past stories, but I'm pretty sure that you weren't one of them! :D Ha ha, again thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more or your feedback! :)

**KHSonicFan29:**  
Sorry again :( Though, I do have some old chapters from the third Destiny High when they go to college, so I may add some more of those in future chapters! :) I really appreciate your feedback! :D

**Twenty-Twenty-One:**  
Ha Ha! Glad you liked it! Oh, and of course! Jessie is the best and my best friend in true life as well! ;)

**RyoshiMorino:** IDK if you're reading this or not but if you are, I just wanted to thank you for taking your time to write all those chapters for me in the old Destiny High! It meant soo very much to me and I promise that I won't let haters bring this story down again! :D I hope to hear from you soon, buddy! :D

**Viewers/Followers/And Favorites:**

Thank you all again, SO SO very much for taking your time to read my story! It means sooo very much to me! And the story is up to 364 views thanks to you guys! :D

PLEASE Stay tuned and don't forget to Review! They really encourage me, and let me know how I'm doing! :)

Always,

Boohbear19


	5. Blitz Ball Tryouts

**A/N: **I apologize for the long update! I'm starting school in a couple of days (Gonna be a Senior! Whhooo!) And I've been getting together with friends and working, so things have been crazy! D:

I thank you all for your patience and kindness, and if you're curious on Jessie's Song: _Remembering The Past_

You can listen to it on YouTube!Here's the link:

_watch?v=dPv8_h46UmI&index=107&list=FLSFwd5GOnKjMLeSskFamhlA_

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy go and belong to Square Enix! :D

* * *

~**B**litz **B**all **T**ryouts~

"Alright, Shuyin! Are you ready for our new team? We're going to rock!" Tidus exclaimed, looking over the list of the tryouts names on the clipboard. "Can you believe that we have nineteen kids willing to sign up!?"

"Nineteen's a pretty low number, Tidus" Shuyin replied. "And we'll have to see how good they are." Shuyin replied, as he spun a Blitz Ball around on his pointer finger.

"They'll be great, yeah?" Wakka added stepping between the two boys to rest his hands on their shoulders.

Shuyin stopped spinning the ball, to look over at Wakka.

"And if they're not?"

Wakka shrugged. "Training, practice makes perfect, right?"

Tidus smiled.

"Right!"

"But what if they're so bad they can't even breathe under water for thirty seconds?" Shuyin asked.

"That's _always _the hardest part!" Tidus said, folding his arms behind his head. "Give them some slack! We weren't all experts when we started!"

"Yeah! We'll train until we rock, yeah?" Wakka added, grinning over at Tidus.

"Yup! That is...if Shuyin can handle it?"

Shuyin rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Is this were tryouts are?" Sora asked, slowly stepping into the gym.

His eyes widened once they met with the enormous pool in front of him.

"Sure is!" Tidus replied, greeting him with a smile, along with the others who decided to join Blitz Ball.

"_Swimming? _I thought this was a sport." Siefer said with a laugh. He still had some bruises from his match with Ari a few days ago.

Shuyin narrowed his eyes at him.

"For your information, swimming _is _a sport, and so is Blitz Ball."

Siefer huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Everyone's attention, please!" Wakka called out, he walked and stopped in front of everyone, his arms full with outfits.

Ari and Jessie couldn't help staring at Tidus and Shuyin who were dressed in their training outfits, that were just a pair of light blue capri-shorts that have DH written in the center in green letters, black gloves, and an arm band worn on their left arm, with the same coloring to their capris.

"_Daammmnnnnn..." _ Jessie muttered under her breath.

"Oh spank me, is that what they'll be wearing!?" Yuffie nearly squealed.

"Yeah, and here are yours!" Wakka replied holding up the girls outfits.

The girl outfits were a tank top, as short as a sports bra, with mini shorts with DH written in the center like the guys pants, black gloves as well, and ankle bands to be put on their right ankles instead of their left arms like the guys.

"We have to wear _those!?" _Alice cried.

"Yeah." Wakka replied with a shrug. "So?"

"I'm out!" Alice said, before turning on her heel and skipping out of the gymnasium.

Everyone watched Alice before looking back at Wakka with perplexed expressions.

"Eh, she didn't seem like she'd be good at Blitz Ball anyways." Wakka replied.

Shuyin cleared his throat.

"We better have them change."

Aqua glared at Vanitas who was smirking over at the girls.

"Better keep an eye on _him." _Aqua said to Wakka as he handed the girls the pile of outfits.

"Ah, no worry! Boys and Girls change in different rooms, yeah!?"

"Yeah...I'm real convinced..." Jessie muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll kick any guys ass who ever dares to touch any of you!" Yuffie promised.

* * *

"Holy Mama! This water is cold!" Axel cried, as he dipped his toe in the pool water. "You expect us to go in this freezing ass water!?"

Jessie bent down and poked at the pool water with her finger.

"It's a lot warmer than the waters back in Atlantica!"

Sora grinned.

"True that!" He reached out to smack her a high-five.

"Alright everyone, hope you're use to cold water." Shuyin said as he casually walked in the water with Tidus at his heels. "Tidus and I are your team captains, we'll be splitting you all into two different groups. My group will be defense, and Tidus's will be offense. We'll switch teams later on to see if you're either better at offense or defense...any questions?"

"Yeah! What's up with these bands? They're really itchy!" Axel said, scratching the skin under his arm band.

"It's for good luck, and to resemble our school." Wakka replied.

"Is the freezing water good luck too?" Roxas asked, his teeth chattering.

"No, we're just having trouble with the pool's heating, and the janitor's supposed to take care of it soon!" Tidus explained with a laugh.

"Who's the janitor?" Riku asked, folding his arms across his broad chest, that Jessie couldn't help staring at.

"Sephiroth."

That sent Riku into a roar of laughter.

"No way!"

"Yes way, King Mickey gave him another chance, like my handsome self!" Vanitas replied.

All the girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Aw, come on. You know you all want my awesome D!"

"Yeah!" Jessie chuckled. "All three inches."

The girls started to laugh at that.

Shuyin cleared his throat. "Silence! Anymore questions?"

The girls covered their mouths to stifle their laughs as Sora raised his hand.

"Ehh...I really don't like these gloves...my fingers are all itchy from the material. I prefer to wear fingerless ones!"

"If you prefer to have a better grip on the ball, then I highly recommend you wear those gloves, Sora." Shuyin replied coldly.

Sora gulped. "Sorry..."

Shuyin ignored Sora's apology.

"For my team, I'll choose ten of you, since all together there's eighteen of you."

"Hey! That only leaves me with eight!" Tidus growled. "If we each choose nine players, we'll be even. Then our teams will be a total of ten, if we include ourselves!"

"Right, sorry...I got thrown off after that Alice girl quit." Shuyin replied with a roll of his eyes, before turning back to everyone.

"Alright, on defense with me will be: Axel, Arielle, Aqua, Demyx, Pence, Raijn, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas."

Ari groaned at the mention of Vanitas and Raijn's names.

Shuyin raised a brow at her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Black?"

Ari's cheeks went red, she quickly shook her head, trying her best to ignore that stupid grin that Vanitas was giving her.

"Alright! That means the rest of you are with me! Which is: Hayner, Jessie, Laurxine, Olette, Riku, Siefer, Terra, and Yuffie!" Tidus called out, beckoning his new team towards him, while Shuyin and his team swam towards the other side of the pool.

Sora quickly swam over to Jessie.

"So...you said you've been to Atlantica, right?" He asked her, when he made sure that nobody else could hear them,

"Yeah, kind of a long story...gave you been to Atlantica before?" Jessie asked Sora, who nodded in response.

"Don't worry, my story's long too! I'll have to tell you about it later, and maybe you can tell me about yours!"

Jessie nodded. "Sure!"

Riku rolled his eyes at them.

"Alright, Everyone! Offense is when you try to score the ball in the opponents net! Defense is when they block balls that they see coming towards their net!" Tidus explained to his team.

"Now today, we'll only be testing you on those, to see if you're fit enough to make the team! If you are...well...that's when things get more complicated! Hope you're all good swimmers!"

* * *

"Isn't art just amazing, Kairi?" Namine asked her former somebody as they headed back to their dorm.

It was a little after six, and they were on their way back from Art Club.

Kairi smiled.

"It sure is, I love Mrs Fitzherbert! Or, Rapunzel shall I say! I still can not believe she had over seventy feet of hair, can you imagine that!?"

"I know." Namine agreed with a smile, she flipped a few pages over in her sketch book to smile at a photograph she drew of someone.

Kairi glanced over at it and frowned.

"Is that...Sora?"

"Yes, cute isn't he?"

Kairi felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and jealousy pool in her stomach.

She looked down at their feet to hide it.

"I guess so..."

_"Why does Namine like Sora? I thought she liked Roxas?" _

Kairi thought to herself.

Great, now she had competition.

* * *

"_OW! _Gosh, would you watch were you're throwing!?" Laurxine cried, holding her face in her hands and rubbing the spot where Aqua had passed the Blitz Ball at her. However, Laurxine wasn't paying any attention and ended up getting smacked in the nose.

"I WAS, _you_ weren't watching at all." Aqua replied.

"_Buurrrnnnnn!" _Axel added.

Laruxine scowled. "Whatever!"

"Alright, everyone! It's already six forty-five! Time really fly's, yeah?" Wakka shouted to everyone in the pool. "Anyways, come back here tomorrow at the same time to see your results! Have a good night!"

* * *

Axel ran out of the gymnasium a little to fast, and ended up running into Xion.

"Oh! God, I'm so sorry!" Axel cried, blushing like crazy as he looked down at the small dark-haired girl.

Xion giggled.

"That's alright! I should have paid more attention to where I was going! Hehe! You...just got out from Blitz Ball practice? Did you make the team!?"

"No, we find out tomorrow...but yeah..." Axel replied, awkwardly running his fingers through his long red hair. Frowning as they got stuck in a big knot.

Xion laughed at that. He was so cute!

"Well...I hope you make the team, Axel! I hate to be rude but I really need to bring these extra paint brushes to the art room!"

Axel nodded.

"No worries...uh...see you around?" He asked, as he tried to dis tangle his fingers from his stupid hair, he really needed to get to a comb FAST.

Xion gave him a cute wave before she ran off down the hall to the art room.

Axel watched her until she disappeared down the corridor, then, he headed back to his dorm with his fingers stuck in his hair.

* * *

"Yo, Ari, wait up!?"

Ari turned around to see Vanitas, wearing his usual cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and held her navy blue diary close to her chest.

It had a few tears and its color was fading.

"I thought I'd walk you to your dorm."

"That's nice of you." Ari said flatly. "But I think I know my way back, and I prefer to be alone."

"Oookaaayy...well, I also came by to ask you about yesterday?"

Ari stopped walking to look up at him.

"What about it?"

"Well, you totally started crying after your match with Siefer! I mean, do you always feel bad about hurting people or something?"

Ari's eyes darkened.

"What happened to me yesterday is none of your concern!" She snarled before storming off, her hands grasping the diary tighter.

Vanitas shook his head as he watched her go.

"Weird girl..."

* * *

Roxas had just gotten dressed in his pj's when he heard his phone buzz.

He picked it up and saw a message from Kairi.

_Hey, Roxas. Sorry if this is random but I've wanted to play the piano for some time now...I mean, I've PLAYED before but it's been a while and I'm a bit rusty...I'd love to pick it up again...would you mind helping me? _

_-Kairi _

Roxas smiled and wrote back:

_Sure thing! I'd love to help you! Let me get back to you for a time, still waiting for my Blitz Ball results, LOL :) _

_-Roxas _

A few seconds layer Kairi replied:

_Thank you so much! Talk to you soon! :) _

_-Kairi _

Roxas turned off his phone and grabbed his iPod touch.

"Hey, Roxas! Why was that?" Sora asked, from across the room on his top bunk.

He was happily munching on a bag of Kettle-baked Cape Cod chips.

"Just Kairi, she wants me to help her with Piano." Roxas replied.

Sora nearly choked on the chips he was chewing.

"Wha? W-Why?"

Roxas shrugged.

"She wants to get better...so she asked me to help her, why so curious?"

"Keep it down!" Axel growled from the bottom bunk below. "Trying to study here!"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"N-Nothing...goodnight!" Sora replied, laying down and pulling the covers over his head.

He kicked his bag of chips aside, that fell below into Riku's bunk.

_"Sora!"_ Riku growled from below.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up tomorrow..." Sora replied in a soft voice, burying his face in his pillow and holding his Moogle plush close to him.

He suddenly lost his appetite.

Did Kairi like Roxas?

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...sorry another cliffhanger. Please stay tuned for more! :D

BTW we WILL find out about Ari and Jessie's past ;)

**Shout Outs: **

**GreenPearl Atlantic Aries: **Yay! I'm so glad to hear that! Siefer is in Kingdom Hearts II who bullies Roxas and his friends in Twilight Town! You'll be introduced to his character once you play KH2! Hope you're doing okay with COM! :) And I could NEVER get sick of your hugs! Come on, you know me! I love hugs! *HUGS!* :D

**JoxhnXXIII: **Oh thank you so much! Amnesia is creepy :O Ha ha, and yeah character development is very important to a story! Thanks for following and faving the story! And reviewing! :)

**KHSonicFan29: **Ha ha IKR!? Thanks for your feed back, and of course Kairi's jealous! She wants to sing with Sora! :D

**Twenty-Twenty-One: **I'm a coward when I play Slender too! I love suspense/Jump-scares but at the same time they scare the noodles out of me! Ha ha thanks for reviewing! :D

**Love Butterfly Babe: **Don't be sorry! :) Thank you so much for faving and following GreenPearl and I! We appreciate and look forward to your feed back! :D

**Getsuga TENSHOU15: **The real one or the one in the story? ;) Ha ha, naw...just teasing. I know which one you meant! :D Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Chocolatelilac101: **I had to add the guys playing Slender, and DW you'll find out about Ari and Jessie soon :)

**RyoshiMorino: **YAY! It's been forever! Ha ha! _**YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR KINGDOM HEARTS STORIES MR!**_ I look forward to your feed back and possibly...help for future chapters? Also, I agree with you on your vote! :D

**Melody-Of-Lockhart: **Thank you for faving Destiny High! :D

**Viewers: **

Thank you all very much for taking your time to read Destiny High! You guys rock! :D

STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)

Always, Boohbear19


	6. A Strange Saturday

**A/N: **Yikes! It's been forever since I've last posted! I am so sorry! Thank you all so much for your patience, I've been so busy with school work and work and when I actually have the free time to write, I get lazy :p but I promised my bestie (GreenPearlAtlantricAries) That I'd post the next chapter! So hear it is, and enjoy! :)

**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's and the plot to this story.

* * *

**~A Strange Saturday~**

It was finally Saturday morning, and the guys were exhausted from Blitz Ball tryouts last night.

Riku was tangled up in his cocoon of blankets, he was still cold from the pool water. Roxas was out like a light, his music still blaring from his ear buds the way he fell asleep with them on last night. Axel had to be the most tired of them all, he had to stay up late studying hard for a french and history test, and poor Sora was limp as a fish.

His calf muscles and shoulder blades were tight and strained. His plan was to stay in bed all day, he could hardly move to use the bathroom!

"Attention all students, attention!" King Mickeys high-squeaky voice came from the intercom speakers from outside everyone's rooms.

"Results for the Blitz Ball team are up in the gymnasium! I wish you all good luck, have a splendid weekend!"

Riku groaned as he tossed his pillow off his head.

"What time is it? HEY! AXEL!" He hurled his pillow across the room towards Roxas and Axel's bunk.

Axel startled awake instantly after the pillow fell on his head.

"I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER! I'M SORRY!"

"Uuuugggghhhhhh...what are you jabbering about?" Roxas muttered as he slowly sat up, unplugging his ear buds. "You know you're being way to loud if I can hear you through my music."

"Oh!" Axel seemed to calm down a little when he realized he was only dreaming. "Just a dream, you see...I didn't have my homework for journalism...and I had to tell Mr Anton Ego!"

"That's not a dream!" Sora muffled, he was a big lump under his pile of blankets. "That's a nightmare!"

Riku rolled his eyes and got up to his feet, ducking his head to avoid whacking it on the top bunk.

"Where you going?" Roxas asked with a yawn.

"Where do you think!?" Riku sassed as he walked over to the dresser. "I'd like to know my results, don't you? We worked our asses off yesterday!"

"Ha, you got that right." Axel grumbled, pulling his blankets over him.

Riku walked over to his bunk and looked down at him.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing!?"

"Going back to sleep! What does it look like?" Axel snorted.

"Oooh...no you're not!" Riku said as he pulled the blankets from Axel, causing him to shriek.

"HEY! I'll have you know I've been up since two in the morning! DOING HOMEWORK!"

"Well, that's because you're sleeping in too much, now get your ass up!"

Axel huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, how come Sora's not getting up!?"

"Oh, he will." Riku replied, he stormed back to his bunk where Sora was asleep on his back with his arms and legs sprawled everywhere.

Riku grinned.

"Rise and shine, oh mighty keyblade master!" Riku called as he pulled Sora's leg that was hanging off his bunk.

Sora's eyes snapped wide open and he hollered as he fell face first onto the hard ground.

"Oooh...okay...I'm up..." Sora said with a groan.

* * *

"HOLY APPLESAUCE, WE MADE THE TEAM!" Roxas cried out.

"'Holy Applesauce'? Who says that?" Riku asked.

"Apparently Roxas!" Axel replied.

"What!? Excuse me for being excited and liking applesauce!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Now...I kind of want applesauce!" Sora said.

"No surprise there..." Riku commented. "You're_ ALWAYS_ hungry!"

* * *

"Wow, I never thought birds could be so big." Ari said to Jessie.

Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I just hope they won't throw me off them!" Jessie said, then groaned once she saw Zack.

"I didn't realize he'd be the instructor! Of course him out of all people!" Jessie cried.

"I thought you liked him?" Ari asked raising a brow.

Before Jessie could answer Ari, Zack beat her to it.

"JESSIEEEEEE! HEY, HEY, MY LITTLE COUSIN!?"

"Oh God, hide me!" Jessie cried as she hid behind Ari.

"Wait, your _Cousin?" _Riku asked, scaring both Ari and Jessie.

"Whoa! When did you get here!?" Jessie cried. Her cheeks a bright pink.

"I've been here, you just noticed?"

"Awkward, but yes, to answer your question yeah I'm his cousin...since he married my cousin Aerith...which makes him my cousin and law I think..."

"Whoa...you're related to Aerith!?" Riku cried. "H-how!?"

Jessie sighed. "It's a long story..."

* * *

"King Mickey, I refuse to mow the lawn!" Sephiroth said, giving the little push mower a kick.

"Oh, why is that? The King asked.

"Because, I spent an entire school day mowing the damn lawn, with this stupid pusher!"

"Not anymore!" Cid said with a smirk, Cloud was behind him leaning against the building with his arms folded across his chest.

"What the hell do you mean? This thing is a piece of shit!" Sephiroth growled, causing Cid to bark out a laugh.

"I just replaced the engine! Try it out! I seriously doubt it'll take you six hours to mow!"

Sephiroth huffed, but walked over to the lawn mower to turn it on.

"NOW PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" Cid yelled over the loud engine.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes but did what he was told and pressed the red button, and that...sent the lawn mower flying full speed ahead with Sephiroth being dragged behind it. Screaming like a girl in a horror movie and holding on for dear life.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" He pleaded.

Cid and Cloud couldn't help laughing as they watched the push mower drag Sephiroth around in circles and sharp turns that he had no control over.

"JUST PRESS THE RED BUTTON AGAIN!" Cid screamed.

Sephiroth hit the button after a few try's. The lawn mower was sent to a harsh halt. Sephiroth went flying over the lawn mower and falling hard on his face.

"So..." Cid said, trying his best to maintain his laughter. "Does it work?"

Like he didn't know.

Sephiroth spit out a bunch of leaves and grass that flew in his mouth during his wild ride on the lawn mower.

"Oh yeah, it works!" He growled, fixing his hair.

Cloud smirked. "I don't know...I think it's a bit slow for him."

"AGREED!" Cid replied.

"NO!" Sephiroth shouted. "If anything...can you make it SLOWER!?"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Geeze...you want something done right, you better do it yourself!"

Sephiroth huffed. "At least help me control this thing!?"

"Maybe."

**_"WHAT!?"_ **

"Oh look boys, time for lunch!" Cid said, and quickly shoved Cloud and King Mickey back into the building.

"WAIT! GUYS! AT LEAST HELP ME BACK UP! GUYS!? **GUYS!"**

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya have it! I apologize that the chapter is so short, and if it sucks...but hey I posted! The next shall be a Halloween Special! ;D Thank you all, and yes...too lazy to do shout outs, but your reviews, following, favoriting, and just reading this story is very much appreciated! Stay tuned and I'll try my best to update faster! :D

Always,

Boohbeat19


End file.
